Greatest Story
by suzy5
Summary: Bamon Thanksgiving story


_Disclaimer: I owe nothing_

_AU reality, everyone is human. Does not follow any particular storyline_.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
did I tell you that I love you tonight_

"Who is that?" Caroline asked Elena and Bonnie on their way to cheerleading practice. It was the summer before their senior year and the guys on the football team were also practicing.

"He is definitely new" Elena replied as she looked at the new guy.

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had been best friends from the moment they were born. Caroline and Elena were two years older than Bonnie making them eighteen while she was only sixteen. Due to Bonnie's parents enrolling her early she was two years ahead of her own peers. If she hadn't had Elena and Caroline, it would have been rough; however they always took care of her since she was younger than her.

After Bonnie's Mother left at age six and her father began working longer hours, Caroline took it upon herself to ensure Bonnie didn't miss out on any moments a mother may pass down to their daughter. When Bonnie needed to buy her first bra, Caroline took her. When she had her first period, Caroline guided her on what to do.

If Caroline embodied the mother Bonnie never had, then Elena was her older sister to make sure Bonnie still had fun.

Bonnie in turn gave Elena and Caroline what she did best, her loyalty, love and, ability to take charge when needed. Their friendship was rare and solid. Something they all knew would never change.

"Dibs on the new guy" Caroline said finally as he turned around and they could see his face.

"Ummm, you called dibs on Matt last year and he was still dating me" Elena replied as Bonnie giggled before they turned to her and frowned.

"I'm going to warm up while you two duke it out" Bonnie finally said as she walked over to the side and started stretching. Even from where she was she could hear Elena go back and forth on who would make the first move. Bonnie sighed as she walked back over to them, "It's bad when two thirds of the co-captain are fighting out loud. Get it together. You will allow the new guy to make his choice"

"And how will we do that?"

"My dad is out of town again and my grandmother is at a convention. We can have a dinner party at my house and invite the football team, maybe even raise some money as well"

Elena grinned as she hugged Bonnie "What a great idea, however we won't call it a dinner party; we will have a party and charge admission."

Caroline shrugged and then added "And no alcohol, Bonnie is only sixteen so she shouldn't be around that stuff"

"Caroline" Bonnie whined as Caroline gave her a look before looking over at the rest of the squad "why is everyone staring at us? Start stretching"

The next night the football team, including the new guy, showed up for the party. Matt walked the new guy around introducing him to the cheerleaders before moving to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Guys this is Stefan Salvatore. He just moved here from California. Stefan this is Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett"

"Nice to meet you" Stefan said as he smiled at the three girls. As he looked at all of them, he was amazed at how beautiful the three of them were. Caroline, with her blond hair and blue eyes, Elena, with her brunette hair and brown eyes and Bonnie, the smallest of the three, with black hair and green eyes.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Caroline asked Stefan who was still looking at Bonnie before turning his attention to Caroline.

"It's much different than California; however it hasn't been that bad."

"Stefan is now living in the big house at the end of town"

"The one near the graveyard?" Bonnie asked as Stefan turned and smiled at her "The very one"

"Bonnie runs near the trail there" Elena stated as Stefan glanced at her and then turned back to Bonnie "maybe we could be running buddies. I run as well."

"That would be great. These two never want to run with me or Matt" Bonnie replied as she looked over at Matt who held his hand up "I have to work to make sure the bills are paid"

Bonnie immediately sobered up as she moved to hug him, "I know Mattie."

Matt hugged her back before waving at Tyler "I'll catch you guys later"

Stefan pulled his cell phone out and handed it to Bonnie "Put your number in and we can meet tomorrow morning"

"Sounds good" Bonnie said smiling as she added her number to the phone and then handed it back to him. Caroline huffed slightly before smiling, as she looked over at Tyler who was trying to get her attention "I'll be back. Remember Bon, no drinking"

"I remember" Bonnie replied in a sing song voice as Elena laughed out loud and then excused herself leaving Stefan and Bonnie still standing there.

"I thought they were never going to leave" Stefan finally whispered as Bonnie looked up at him. He smiled "It's not hard to figure out what was going on. They both were waiting to see whom I would choose, correct?"

Bonnie nodded impressed "They were"

"I thought so. I figured you were the safer choice since you aren't interested in me"

"You're right" Bonnie replied smiling before adding "You are going to be my new best friend"

"Sounds like a deal" Stefan replied before moving closer and then asking "So what's the deal with Elena? Matt told me they used to date?"

"They did and then Elena decided she wanted a change"

"And Caroline?"

"Caroline is currently single…they both are. And you?"

"Well I'm not really looking to date anyone right now"

"So you are single?"

"Yes"

"So tell me about yourself, other than being from California"

"Well I have an older brother named Damon. He attends college in Massachusetts"

"That's nice that you have a sibling"

"Sounds like you are an only child"

"I am…though Caroline and Elena are like my sisters"

Stefan nodded as he looked at both Elena and Caroline, both flirting with some of the football team players.

"What do your parents do?' Stefan asked as Bonnie replied "My dad works for the government. He never really tells me what he does; I only know it has to be important because he is never home. What about your parents?"

"My parents died…My brother and I usually take care of each other. When he went to college, my uncle said I could live with him. I said yes because it's only for two years"

"I'm sorry about your parents"

"My mom died having me…my dad on the other hand…"

"Yes?"

"Well he was shot last year"

"Oh" Bonnie replied as she noticed Stefan clench his fists before smiling again "Don't be sorry about my dad. He wasn't a great father after my mother died. I'm sometimes glad that he was murdered"

"Did he blame you for your mother's death?"

"No he blamed my brother….really abused him, physically and emotionally. He made him think that no one would ever love him or want him"

"That's horrible"

"That was my father. It sucked for my brother because he has been mother and father to me. He went to every school event I participated in" Stefan replied then dryly said "I can't believe I just told you my whole life story. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" as he looked embarrassed glancing everywhere except for Bonnie.

"No that's ok" Bonnie replied as she placed her hand on his arm "Thank you for telling me"

_A few days before Thanksgiving_

"So how do you like Mystic Falls?" Damon asked his younger brother during their weekly call.

"It's fine. It's weird being here though. Uncle Zac is never home"

"Hmm… how's the team doing?"

"Great, we haven't lost a game yet"

"That's great, congratulations. Let me know when your next game is and I'll fly down"

"Are you sure? I know you are busy with school and Katherine"

"She wants to see you as well. It will be fun"

"We have homecoming the day before thanksgiving…Oh never mind, I know you and Katherine like to go to Italy during the holidays"

"Well we can make an exception this year. I'll change our flights and we'll come home in time to see the game and I'll make thanksgiving dinner. So tell me, are you dating anyone?"

"No….I haven't really thought about dating"

"You do realize Lexi was a jerk for what she did right?"

"I do"

"And most girls would never cheat on a boyfriend as great as you were"

Stefan nodded and then opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Talk to me Stef" Damon encouraged

"Well there is this girl Caroline….she has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes…yet she flirts a lot"

"Are you worried she may cheat on you?"

"Bonnie says I'm worried about making a choice"

"Who's Bonnie? Is this the girl you have been running with every day?"

Stefan nodded "She's absolutely adorable and….she's the baby of the class and yet the smartest person in the entire school"

Damon nodded "You sound as though you are in love with her"

"I love her…she reminds me of what I would want for a younger sister. I can wait for you to meet her. Her dad is never home so she spends a lot of time here with me. She probably will be here for thanksgiving"

"Well I can't wait to meet her" Damon replied smiling.

The night before the game, Damon and Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls. Damon rolled his eyes as Katherine said "I can't believe you cancelled our plans to Italy to stay at some hick town"

"Stefan lives here and we haven't seen him since he moved. He's the only family we have and I missed him"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she looked out the window; Damon was starting to get on her nerves. Sure he was hot and rich, but she could tell his priorities were beginning to shift from her being number one to his stupid younger brother. She had worked so hard to ensure that Damon would not be suckered back into his family. The Salvatore's had a lot of money and Mr. Salvatore wanted only the best for his sons, well really for Stefan. She had overheard one night, Mr. Salvatore stating that Stefan would receive ninety percent of his shares and Damon would only receive ten percent.

Once they reached the house, Katherine released a breath. At least it was big enough that she wouldn't have to see anyone if she didn't want to. She could see Stefan waiting on the porch, a grin on his face. He had definitely changed from the scrawny kid he was a few months ago. Maybe she was with the wrong Salvatore she thought as Stefan went to open her door and help her out "I can't believe you guys are here"

"Hi" Katherine smiled as she gave him a hug and then looked up at him "When did you grow?"

Stefan blushed and helped her carry her bags "It's from playing football"

"I think it's called a growth spurt" Damon replied smiling wryly before hugging his brother and then saying "Let me look at you"

As they made their way into the home, Stefan said "Uncle Zac went out. He said he would see us all at the game tomorrow"

Katherine smiled as she looked at the photos on the house. "Is this Uncle Zac?" picking up a photograph "Yes" Damon replied as Katherine placed it back down thinking to herself that Zac was cute and according to Damon had a small fortune as well.

"What time is the game tomorrow?" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen to wash his hands and then started pulling out ingredients to prep the turkey.

"It starts at 11. Players have to be there at 9 and the cheerleaders are preforming at 10:30"

"Well this will be fun" Damon remarked as Katherine rolled her eyes "I think I will sleep in tomorrow"

"Don't you to meet my friends?"

"Well Damon mentioned your best friend was coming for dinner so I will meet them then"

"Where is your BFF now?" Damon asked smiling at Stefan.

"Actually having a pre-thanksgiving dinner with friends. Everyone is leaving town after the game other than us so its tradition"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Because you came home…I'm so happy you are here" Stefan looked at Katherine and said "I'm happy both of you are here"

"Well I'm glad two of you are happy. Where is my room?" Stefan looked at Damon who shrugged before telling Katherine he would show her to her room.

Once Katherine left Damon sighed. She was becoming a real negative person lately and he wasn't sure why. She had told him just this morning that she had quit college and wanted him to buy an apartment instead of living at the dorm since she was in Massachusetts for him. He felt that if something didn't change they would break up soon; he couldn't concentrate on school and worry about Katherine's well-being.

Stefan came down a few minutes later "Is there anything going on?"

"Not that I know"

"Is Katherine pregnant?"

"God I hope not…..and if she was it wouldn't be mine considering we haven't been intimate in the past five months"

"So why are you still with her?"

"Because she loves me….and she needs me"

"D….she loves you because you pay for everything. She's not worth it…..I hope you are reconsidering proposing to her"

"I am….she been really weird since last year…maybe she's just pissed because we aren't in Italy"

"Maybe…I'm going to go to bed. Good night"

"Night"

"I'm glad you are home" Stefan said as he hugged Damon and then walked upstairs.

Damon and Katherine made it just in time to catch the cheerleader's performance. Katherine pouted as she sat down on the bleachers in the cold.

Damon had been insistent that she attend to support Stefan and would not take no for an answer. She had never experienced his anger first hand and was not prepared for how his normally beautiful blue eyes turned cold as he spoke in a low tone stating what was expected of her.

Damon was impressed as he watched the cheerleaders; they seemed to be competent in dance as well as cheerleading. He was particularly mesmerized by the petite caramel beauty with the green eyes and million dollar smile. Since they were close to the football players he heard the blonde hair guy say to Stefan "Bon looks hot today…hell they all look hot."

The guy next to the blonde guy replied "yeah but Elena and Catherine aren't jail bait…only Bon is"

Damon sat up straighter to get a look at Caroline. He surmised she was the blonde with the blue eyes in center. Katherine yawned and then looked up from her phone. "That brunette looks kind of like me"

Damon looked where she was pointing and had to agree that the brunette did look like Katherine, only younger and happier.

Once the cheerleaders were done, the game began resulting in a win for the home team.

"What a great game" Damon commented to Katherine who snorted "They are in high school Damon…not college. Most of these players won't make a college team"

"Katherine….if you can't say something nice then maybe you should go home. I won't have Stefan embarrassed by your behavior when he has his friend over tomorrow for dinner"

"You would actually send me home?" She asked as she looked at Damon who nodded.

"If I do go home then we would be over"

"That would be a guarantee" Damon responded coldly as he walked down the bleachers.

_Thanksgiving Day_

The next morning, Bonnie rang the doorbell and smiled when she heard Stefan's footsteps rush to open the door.

"Happy thanksgiving" he said as he ushered her in and took the fruit basket she had "why didn't you just come in?"

"Because you have company and I didn't want to give them the wrong impression" she responded as he bent to kiss her cheek and then said "come and meet my brother…and his girlfriend" as an afterthought.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen where a brunette who looked like Elena was sitting at the counter, reading a magazine and a guy that was obviously Stefan's brother at the stove.

"What time is your friend coming Stef?" Damon asked as he stirred the pot not looking up.

"She's actually here. D…Katherine this is Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi" Bonnie replied smiling as she looked at Katherine, who looked at her from the top of her head down to her feet, smiling when she saw designer boots on her tiny feet.

"I love those boots…I want a pair for Christmas. Where did you buy them? I looked everywhere and there is no mall here"

"I am addicted to online shopping" Bonnie confessed smiling before looking over at Stefan's older brother, smiling at him. Damon blinked a bit confused before dropping the spoon and then backing up knocking the pot off the stove.

"Clumsy much Damon?" Katherine sneered as she walked out the room and Stefan walked over and grabbed the pot, while Bonnie and Damon knelt down with towels to clean the mess up.

"Hi" Damon finally said as they were on the ground cleaning the soup up "I'm generally never this clumsy"

Bonnie giggled "I usually am clumsy so thank you for breaking the ice"

Stefan joined them in cleaning up and echoed "Bon is right D…she is always dropping something or tripping"

"Probably because she is somewhat height challenged" Damon replied smirking as Bonnie gasped "I am not height challenged…you two are abnormally tall"

They all laughed at that as Bonnie smiled and then said "did you need help with anything?'"

"The table needs to be set and someone can make a salad" Damon replied as he went back to remaking the soup that had fallen.

"Bon you make the salad and get to know D…I want my two favorite people to get along with each other" Bonnie nodded her acquiesce before blushing slightly when she noticed Damon's intense blue eyes look at her. She felt off kilter and wished she had asked ahead of time for a picture of Damon.

Stefan was cute so she expected his brother to be just as cute however Damon was dangerously hot…from his blue eyes, to his tousled black hair to his perfectly shaped lips.

"So Stef tells me you are the smartest girl in school"

"I like school.., and I need good grades if I want to get out of here"

"What would you like to do?"

"I want to attend Harvard and study folklore and Mythology"

"Seriously, I attend Harvard"

Bonnie glanced at him in amazement. He was hot and smart? "What are you studying?"

"Business"

"What do you want to do with that?"

"I plan on getting a PHD and then working in risk assessment for businesses"

"You seem to have it all planned out" Bonnie commented as she looked over at him from under her lashes.

"Not everything but some of it…so I heard a few guys call you jail bait…any reason why they give you that name?"

Bonnie frowned "It's what they say to keep guys away…I'm sixteen yet I'm a senior"

"You're sixteen?" Damon frowned to himself as he turned his attention back to the stove.

"Last time I checked…which this morning was"

"You're hilarious" Damon deadpanned.

"Everything ok in here?" Katherine asked walking back in the kitchen as she glared at Bonnie and then gave Damon a kiss on the lips, making sure Bonnie was watching.

"Yes...I'm almost done with the soup" Damon replied as Bonnie finished the salad and said "I'm going to see if Stef needs any help" walking out of the kitchen.

"She's a baby" Katherine said as she lazily ran her hand down his arm

"What does that mean?"

"It means Damon that you shouldn't drool over a baby"

"I wasn't drooling"

"You practically wet yourself when she started spouting off random crap…remember you are 21. You can go to jail if anything was to happen"

"Thank you Katherine for caring about my well-being; however I can assure you whatever is going on in your mind was never my intention"

"Make sure it stays that way lover" Katherine replied as she walked out of the kitchen.

During dinner, Bonnie felt uncomfortable with the glare Katherine continued to send her way in between the blatant flirting she was doing with Uncle Zac. What made it worse was Uncle Zac was flirting back with her.

Stef looked at Bonnie and then glanced at his brother. He was embarrassed that Katherine would make a fool of herself and disrespect Damon. As he began to open his mouth, Damon looked at him and shook his head before standing up "who's ready for dessert?"

Bonnie and Stefan jumped up to help with clearing the dishes as Katherine moved closer to Zac, before whispering something in his ear. Damon walked back in with an apple crisp, dropping it on the table before coldly saying "Katherine, a word in the kitchen"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Damon whatever you want to say can be said in front of everyone"

"OK… We are done. I want you out of my life, out of my apartment back home and out of this house"

"Now Damon" Uncle Zac interjected "Where will she go if you throw her out tonight"

"Fine….she can stay. I'll be leaving" Damon replied as he was walked out of the room and went up the stairs.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan and motioned he should follow her as they walked in the kitchen. "I didn't see that coming" Stefan replied as Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him and he conceded "Ok I did see that happening….just not tonight"

"Well why don't you guys stay with me until Damon leaves?"

"Will that be ok?"

"You wanted to spend time with your brother…his girlfriend shouldn't ruin that"

"ex-girlfriend" a voice said behind Bonnie as they turned to see Damon with his bag and laptop bag.

"Do you want to crash at Bonnie's?"

"Would your parents mind?"

"My mom left when I was a baby and my dad works a lot, which is why I am always over here. It will be nice to have company over"

Damon looked at Bonnie intently before nodding his head and opening the door for her to walk to the car.

A few hours later, Stefan and Bonnie watched as Damon started preparing another apple pie in the kitchen.

Stefan whispered to Bonnie "you know how some people drink when they are upset?"

Bonnie nodded as Stefan smirked "My brother bakes…a lot"

"Well it works out for us since we will be able to eat the fruits of his labor…long after he leaves"

"How are you holding up D?" Stefan finally asked as Damon turned to look at Bonnie and Stefan "I'm fine….I was having doubts about Katherine….I just never thought she would try to hook up with Uncle Zac"

Bonnie suddenly yawned "I'm going to go to bed. Stef you can show Damon where he can sleep. Night" as she turned to hug Stefan and started walking out before stopping and hugging Damon by his waist, surprising Damon and Stefan.

"Isn't she awesome?" Stefan asked once Bonnie had walked upstairs. "She is" Damon agreed and Stefan continued "and she is really smart, and kind, and drop dead gorgeous"

"So why haven't you two dated?" Damon finally asked as Stefan laughed "Why would I date her? I want her to be my sister…so you my friend need to step up your game. She will be perfect for you…once she is legal of course"

"What?"

"Bonnie is perfect for you. You two would make a great couple. Of course you probably wouldn't be able to really make a move until she actually graduates but the plan is for us to graduate early by attending summer school this year"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes. I also think you should invite us down for a weekend so we can scope out the college. We are both going to apply early decision"

"What about her other BFF's?"

"They want to stay in Mystic Falls….besides they wouldn't stop her from achieving her dream"

"So tell me why you haven't made a move on this Caroline?"

"Caroline and Elena are usually caught up in their own drama and Bonnie usually gets left at home because she only sixteen. Plus they sometimes act jealous because Bon doesn't have to do much and she is flawless. Elena and Caroline are always putting on makeup or wearing revealing clothes….I want someone like Bon. Perhaps I will meet her at college"

"Perhaps…or maybe Bonnie is the one for you" Damon replied as he looked over at Stefan. Stefan shook his head "No…I thought about it for a couple of weeks and while we would have a great relationship…it wouldn't be earth shattering. We both deserve that"

Damon nodded as he moved on to measuring dry ingredients to make cookies. "She's young"

"She is….though you have to agree she is really mature for her age. Much more mature than Katherine"

"Anyone would be more mature than Katherine" Damon retorted and then continued "besides I should focus on my studies"

Three days later Bonnie and Stefan watched as Damon packed his car to head back to school.

"I'd like to invite you to check out the campus for spring break….if you think your dad will let you" Damon said to Bonnie as she blushed before glancing up at him "that would be great"

Stefan stepped up and hugged Damon "call when you arrive safely"

"I will" Damon promised as he hugged Stefan back and then smiled over at Bonnie "Thanks for the hospitality."

"No problem, it was nice to have breakfast every morning. I'll probably starve now that you are leaving" Bonnie pouted up at him as Stefan laughed and Damon turned slightly red and mumbled "I left some stuff that all you have to do is warm up. Stef…don't let your best friend starve while I'm away"

Stefan grinned as he placed his arm around Bonnie "Don't worry….I'll take good care of her for you"

Damon turned bright red before shaking his head and walking towards his car. Stefan and Bonnie waved as he drove down the street before Bonnie pushed Stefan.

"What was that for?"

"How dare you not prepare me for your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stef….he was…..I was…"

"Yes?" Stefan asked as he smiled smugly at her folding his arms against his chest

"Ugh…never mind"

"Are you sure you want to drop it?" Stefan asked as Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him and walked back inside the house and Stefan followed her laughing loudly.

_Thanksgiving the next year_

"Plans for Thanksgiving?" Stefan asked as he walked into the apartment they all shared.

"Are you planning on going to see your Uncle?" Bonnie asked as Stefan snorted "No….can you imagine dinner? Besides D would shit a brick if he had to watch Uncle Zac and Katherine make out at the table….and she would do that to rub it in D's face"

"I still can't believe she did that" Bonnie replied softly as she looked up from her laptop frowning slightly.

Stefan shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"So how was your date last night" she finally asked as Stefan blushed slightly "It was good. She seems really nice"

"Just nice?" Bonnie asked as she looked over at Stefan who looked down.

"We have a lot of things in common….it just that Caroline texted me three days ago and we've been speaking..."

"And?"

"And it seems as though she has matured somewhat"

"She is doing really well in school"

"What about you? What did you and D do last night?"

Bonnie blushed as she tuck a strand behind her ear "I wish you wouldn't word it like we are together. We ate dinner together and then he went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night"

"I thought you were going to convince him to take you to that movie you wanted to see?"

"I was and when I opened my mouth to suggest it, he looked at me and I got nervous and choked….why is he so hot?"

"Um….Bon….you are the only person that thinks that"

Bonnie snorted "I wish I was….every single person with a pulse wants him….and I'm only seventeen….and we both know how careful he is with me, so we are never going to happen"

"You just have to seduce him"

"I can't….I won't…I want him to want to be with me…regardless of my age and seducing him would be unfair. I'm hot….any male is going to hook up with me if I encourage it. But enough about my troubles…why don't you invite Caroline to come here for thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure what I want and I really want to spend thanksgiving with you and D alone"

"sounds like a plan" Bonnie replied smiling as Damon walked in the room, sweaty and shirtless "what sounds like a plan?" he asked as he sat next to Bonnie, grabbing her bottled water and taking a sip. She shot him a look as he responded with a cheeky grin.

"We figured we would just have thanksgiving together"

"That sounds great." Damon replied stretching out as Bonnie sighed before standing up "I have to go study. Call me when dinner is ready"

"Yes your highness" Damon replied as he watched her stand up and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Stefan threw a pillow at Damon "when are you going to stop being hot and cold with her? She's totally confused"

"She's confused because she's seventeen. She's definitely not ready for the kind of relationship that I want with her"

"So what are you going to do? Continue to ignore her until she finds someone who is willing to date her?" Stefan watched as Damon's hands made a fist before Damon asked "Is she seeing someone?"

"No but yesterday I heard a guy saying he was going to ask her out"

Damon glanced over at Stefan, panic evident in his eyes, "Do you think she will say yes?"

"Probably. It has been a whole year since she has been out on a date"

"We go out all the time"

"Yes D…we go out and you bring along some floozy. That doesn't exactly say 'I'm in love with you and want you to be the next Mrs. Salvatore"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…..stop waiting for the perfect moment. What happens if something was to happen to Bonnie tomorrow and she left this earth not knowing how much you love her? Make a move….soon"

""You told me to wait"

"And now I'm telling you that you will lose her if you don't make a move…she is losing patience and Bon is the type of girl that will date one person for a long time…..so if she starts dating someone before you….you may miss out on the chance to have something really great…."

Damon sighed as Stefan stood up and walked out of the room. The truth was he was afraid. From the day he met her last year, he knew she could be the one. The one that he would marry and have a family with. The only problem was she was so young and he was afraid that if they began dating, he would propose, she would say yes and then twenty years down the line, she would regret marrying someone so much older than her. Especially because he was at a point of his life where he just wanted to be with someone and stay home…well go out as well but he didn't frequent night clubs or bars and a part of him worried that Bonnie would want to or resent him for not wanting her to frequent them.

However there was no way he was going to allow some jerk to step in and take Bonnie away from him…..she was obviously meant for him, whether he was ready for her or not.

Three hours later, Damon knocked on Bonnie's door.

"Come in" he heard her say as he opened the door and walked in. Bonnie was sitting on the bed, reading one of his books. He smiled as he looked at the cover and saw that it was the book he suggested to her last week. "Hey" he finally said as she glanced over at him in surprise "hey…I thought you were going out?"

"I was…and then decided not to. Are you busy?"

"Nope, just reading this book you suggested. You are right it is suspenseful"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner instead of me cooking"

"That sounds fine" Bonnie replied as she looked at him before standing up "Should I get dressed up or go casual?"

"Dressed up. I thought we could go to that place you have been talking about"

"Lucy's? You need a reservation for that place"

"I made one a few weeks ago when you wouldn't shut up about it" Damon replied as he turned to leave not seeing the glare Bonnie threw his way before making her way to the closet.

"Our reservation is at 8:30 so we'll need to leave by 8. Think you will be ready by then?"

"I will be as soon as you stop talking and leave"

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Damon looked over at Bonnie. "If I didn't mention it before, you look beautiful"

Bonnie blushed before she responded "Thank you"

Bonnie was worried that she would not have much to talk about however realized that just because she happened to be infatuated with Damon, did not mean she couldn't hold a decent conversation with him. They had a great time at dinner, cementing the fact that they were perfect for one another.

Once they had arrived home, Damon walked Bonnie to her bedroom door "Dinner was nice tonight" she said as she looked up at him. Damon smiled down at her and replied "It was nice. We should do this more often…without Stefan"

"We should" Bonnie murmured before Damon kissed her on the forehead "Good night"

Bonnie held the tears in until she was certain Damon had gone to his bedroom. She walked into Stefan's room, where she tried to muffle her cry however couldn't when Stefan stepped out of the shower, drying his hair. "How was dinner?" he began to ask as he noticed her tears and continued "That well?"

"I don't know what else to do. I can't live like this Stef. I can't be this close to him and not be with him and for some reason he is not going to make a move"

Stefan moved to hug Bonnie "Bon….he's just as confused as you are, and he's worried. You are only seventeen. He thinks you will change your mind somewhere down the line. Maybe we should move out so you don't have to see him all the time"

"You love living with your brother….besides he cooks and cleans; I don't want to give that up. Maybe I should just give up on him…"

Stefan opened his mouth to disagree and then decided not to say anything. He loved them both however they needed to figure out their relationship.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Stefan finally asked as Bonnie shook her head "No…I think I'm going to spend thanksgiving with my dad this year."

"It sounds like you are running away"

"This year I am" Bonnie replied as she walked out of the room.

_Third Thanksgiving_

Damon walked in to see Stefan and Caroline making out on the couch. They pulled apart when he sat down across from them.

"You two didn't have to stop on my account. I guess you are staying for Thanksgiving Caroline?"

Caroline blushed and looked at Stefan who shrugged before saying "Yes...I didn't plan on it but I would love to catch up with Bonnie, especially since I haven't seen her at all this week"

"Well she plans on graduating next month and she is starting her new job after the New Year, so she's been busy" Damon replied as Stefan smirked "and she is dating this guy"

"She is?" Caroline and Damon asked as Stefan nodded "Yeah some guy she met at the coffee shop. I think she said his name was Marcel"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months. I think she invited him for thanksgiving dinner"

"Really? I don't see Bon doing that when we all agreed thanksgiving would be for family only"

"Well D….he just may be family when Bonnie is done with him"

Damon huffed as he walked out of the room. Caroline and Stefan could hear him banging pots and pans as he started prepping for the thanksgiving meal.

"Why didn't you tell Damon that Marcel is not interested considering that he is dating his hot boyfriend Klaus?"

"Because this is the year Damon makes Bonnie his….whether he is ready or not. I'm tired of the two of them dancing around each other. Damon has stopped looking at any other woman since the day he met Bonnie. He's so caught up with her age that he has forgotten the most important thing"

"And that is?"

"When you find the person that makes you strive to be the best version of yourself, you fight for that person and hold on tight"

Later that night Damon was pacing back and forth when Bonnie finally came home. As she walked in the door, he angrily pounced on her "Where have you been? Its midnight! I didn't know where you were and I was worried"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she took her coat off "I texted you three hours ago that the project we were working on went horribly wrong so we had to start from scratch"

"I never received any texts. Why didn't you call?"

"I did when you didn't respond to my text. Your phone is probably dead"

"It's not dead" Damon replied as he pulled his phone out to see that it really was dead.

"An apology would be nice right about now" Bonnie demanded as she walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Your dinner is in the microwave" Damon replied as he followed her into the kitchen and proceeded to warm her dinner up. A few seconds later he said contritely "I'm sorry. I freaked when I couldn't get a hold of you"

Bonnie sighed "Apology accepted. Is Caroline still here?"

"I believe so. I walked in and saw her and Stefan making out this afternoon"

"Really? Good for him making a decision"

"I thought he didn't want to date her?"

"Well I think he was more concerned that she seemed flaky at the time…. She has matured a bit and she seems to really like Stefan"

"Yeah but do we like her for Stefan?"

"_I_ like her….you need to decide that for yourself"

"We usually decide things about Stefan together" Damon finally said as Bonnie glanced up at him before sighing "Then yes…._we_ like her for Stefan"

"It seems as though we haven't spent a lot of time together lately…I know partly because you are graduating next month. Which I'm incredibly proud of you by the way"

Bonnie blushed as she glanced down at her dinner as Damon continued "I just don't want to feel as though I'm hearing about your life from others…we use to tell each other everything"

"I still tell you everything" Bonnie replied as Damon snorted "You haven't told me about Marcel"

"What about him?"

"What about him? How about the fact that you are dating him?" Damon said as he glanced at her, his beautiful blue eyes becoming wide as he looked at her.

"Who told you we were dating?"

"Who do you think? Stefan did. What I want to know is why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have been busy….and we haven't had much time alone...as you just pointed out"

"Is he coming tomorrow?"

"Well no he wasn't planning on it"

"Well I want you to invite him so I can meet him and have a little conversation with him"

The next morning, Damon woke up early to finish making the sides for thanksgiving as he thought about Bonnie and the fact that he was losing her, just as Stefan had predicted three years ago. The only thing he could do now was to threaten that punk Marcel and make his intention known to Bonnie. Today would be the day he told Bonnie how insanely in love he was with her.

Stefan smirked as he watched Damon make a total of ten different desserts. "I think we have enough pies D"

"What? Well I don't know what this Marcel likes for dessert so I figured I would make a variety of thing"

"I'm sure the only dessert Marcel wants is Bonnie naked and in his bed" Stefan began but was cut off when Damon walked over and grabbed him by the throat "D…." Stefan began as Damon held him tighter before Bonnie walked in "Oh my gosh….Damon let Stefan go. What's the matter with you?"

Damon let Stefan go before walking out of the kitchen. "What was that about?" Bonnie asked Stefan who was rubbing his neck.

"I said something I probably shouldn't have. I'm fine."

By the time they were ready for dinner, Marcel had not arrived. "It's rude to be late" Damon remarked as he began setting the table. They then heard the doorbell ring as Stefan went to answer the door. It was Marcel "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost"

"That's ok, come on in" Stefan said as Marcel walked in with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Bon...You look beautiful" Marcel said as she walked over to her and handed her flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks…you look handsome" Bonnie replied as Marcel smiled "I try" Damon rolled his eyes before moving closer to Bonnie "Hi I'm Damon…Bonnie's better half"

"Hi…Damon…Bon speaks of you often" Marcel replied as he looked over at Stefan and Caroline "Stefan, Caroline it's nice to see you again"

"Are we ready to eat?" Damon asked before continuing "Bon can you help me with the first course?"

"Sure" Bonnie replied as Damon stepped aside letting her walk into the kitchen first.

Throughout dinner, Damon continued to make snarky comments as Bonnie threw him daggers throughout the meal. Stefan sat back and watched in amusement. He wasn't sure what was going to happen however he knew that Damon would blow up soon and make an ass of himself.

"Dinner was lovely however I have to decline dessert. Bonnie and I have plans"

"Like hell you do" Damon said as he stood up angrily, his chair falling backwards. "D" Stefan began as Damon turned to him "No Stefan, this should have been said years ago. Bonnie Bennett, you belong to me. No one else, not Stefan or Marcel or some other punk that you will most likely meet next month. I love you, and yes I've been stupid and a coward and..."

"An ass" Bonnie interjected, tears running down her face

"An ass. And for that I'm sorry. I wanted to give you time before I started demanding things from you that you may not have wanted or even were ready to give me"

"And so what changed?"

"You are graduating and I'm losing you to this…..overdressed clown, that couldn't even show up to dinner on time"

"You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to" Bonnie said as she walked over to Damon who grabbed her by the waist and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Bonnie smiled "Marcel and I do have plans though; we have to finish our project."

"Bon, we can finish it tomorrow. Or I can bribe Klaus into finishing it for us."

"Who's Klaus?" Damon murmured huskily as he kissed Bonnie near her ear and smiled when she shivered.

"That would be my boyfriend" Marcel responded

"Your boyfriend?" Damon asked as Marcel smiled "yet I'm just as attracted to Bonnie as I'm attracted to my boyfriend so….."

"So nothing…as you just witnessed Bonnie is now spoken for"

Marcel held his hands up and smiled "I noticed. Congratulations. Bon, I'll call you tomorrow morning"

"Not too early" Damon interjected as Bonnie blushed slightly while Caroline laughed out loud.

"Caroline and I will clean up" Stefan said as he smiled at Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie returned his smile as Damon smirked.

Bonnie walked Marcel to the door as Stefan and Caroline began clearing the dishes. When Bonnie returned she saw Damon standing in the living room, hands in his pocket, looking at the various pictures on the mantle.

"That's my favorite picture" Bonnie replied sliding her arms around his waist as Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. The picture was taken when Stefan and she had visited Damon that first year after their first official thanksgiving together. Damon had shown them all over campus and then surprised with tickets to a ball game. Stefan had taken their picture after Bonnie had caught a fly ball.

"I haven't asked you officially" Damon began as Bonnie glanced up at him "I hope you know my intentions are courting, proposal and marriage….in that order"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why do you think I waited so long? I love you, I loved you from the day I first met you and I dropped the soup. The timing just wasn't right for us. I wanted you to enjoy college without feeling held back….however in my mind; we were always the end game."

"I wish you would have told me that. It would have made things a lot easier" Damon laughed as he pulled her to sit down on his lap. "I wish you would have told me that Marcel was dating someone else"

"I tried to and you told me you didn't want to hear about him"

"I was half afraid you would confirm that you really were dating him"

"I wasn't"

"and now I'll be your first and your last relationship" Damon replied seriously before kissing her on the lips once more.

_Five years later: The night before thanksgiving_

"Daddy….can you tell us the story of how you and Mommy started dating?" a voice asked as Damon was preparing the pies for dessert.

"Shouldn't you be in bed already?" he asked his four year old daughter as she giggled and lifted her arms for Damon to lift her onto the counter.

"Mommy was feeding Michael so I snuck downstairs"

Damon shook his head, she had started sneaking out of her room ever since Bonnie had returned home from the hospital with Michael.

"What did Mommy and I tell you about getting out of bed?"

"Not to" she replied pouting slightly as she looked up at him, Bonnie's beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

"You are going to break some poor guy's heart" he replied as he gave her a kiss and warmed a glass of milk for her to drink.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie came downstairs "Evelyn? Where are you?"

"She's in here" Damon called out as Bonnie walked into the kitchen "What is the rule young lady?"

"No sneaking out of bed?" she said as she batted her eyelashes, something she got from Damon and then pursed her lips for a kiss.

Bonnie laughed as she gave her a kiss and then picked her up "Say night night to daddy you little trouble maker"

"Night night daddy" Evelyn mimicked as she gave Damon another kiss and then laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Don't stay down here too long. I would like to spend some time alone with you before Caroline and Stefan and their brood show up tomorrow morning"

"I'll be up in ten minutes" Damon promised as he gave her a kiss on the lips before turning the lights out in the kitchen. He could always make Stefan help him in the morning.


End file.
